the return of the pranksters
by lovingyouisbest
Summary: edward left bella and she realized she doesn't love him, she returns home to her family and her one true love, but will he take her back? please read!
1. Chapter 1

**kay just remember this is my first story and dont be to mean, hope you like it and sorry about any mistakes i may have. enjoy!**

Bella/Annie POV

I laid in my bed, it had only been a couple of days since Edward left but surprisingly I wasn't thinking about him.

I was thinking about my BFF Lily, my smart friend Remus, my pranking buddy and brother James, and the guy I had been dating before I left . . . Sirius Black.

Let me explain myself, my real name is Anna Isabella Potter, James Potter's little sister (by a year). About 15 years ago James's home was attacked by, you guessed it, Voldemort, thankfully James and Lily survived **(A.N. sorry but I need them for my story) **as well as Harry though he did end up with a lighting bolt shaped scar on his der betting my life on the first one that is hopefully what will happen.

Anyway Voldemort got destroyed but some of his Death Eaters are still out there, looking for Harry's family, after we (the order) found out I was number 1 on there hit list Dumbledore decided I had to hide, they made me do an unbreakable vow not to say anything and after that I packed my stuff, broke up with Sirius, said goodbye and left.

I drank a potion to look 17, had Remus help me put on some glamour charms and came to Forks, Washington to live with a squib who was friends with Dumbledore. I met some vampires and well you know the rest.

Did I love Edward? I thought so at the time but now that he was gone I really didn't miss him that much, I missed his family though, especially Alice, I didn't love as much as I loved Lily, but she was definitely second place.

I sat up on my bed and took the note that dad only arrived that morning

_Dear Annie:_

_Charlie told me that the vampires left, and honestly the order needs you here, if you wish to stay there is no problem but the matter is in your hands, everybody misses you._

_Hoping to see you soon__,_

_Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore_

I hadn't decided if I wanted to go back but soddenly I knew I had to see my family.

I left a note to Charlie telling him where i went and apareted to grimuld place still looking like bella swan.

after i knocked, molly weasly opened with lily right behind her.

''who are you?'' she asked me with her wand raised, i laughed changed back and said ''i know its been long but not that long''

''annie!'' they both yelled and i laughed again while hugging them but of course the rest of the order came to see what was happening and i got squished by a LOT of people, when they let me breath again i noticed there was one person in the hallway looking at us.

''hi'' i said awkwardly,

''good to see you anne'' answered the one person ive been dreading to see, my ex-boyfriend,

Sirius Black.

**soooo what did ya think? pleaaaase review and i'll try to post the next chapter soon and sorry if this one is short but i am really tiered right now, i swear next chapters will be longer **


	2. Chapter 2

**You have no idea how sorry I am for the very taking so long to update but I´ve been really busy with school work, let's just say my physics teacher is completely crazy and I just had exams so I've been studying, I swear though I´ll update more often from now on .now here´s the 2****nd**** chapter and I´m sure your just dyeing to read it (hopefully) ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: use logic and remember that if I owned HP or Twight I wouldn't be on Fanfiction**

* * *

><p>Serious POV<p>

Everyone was just hanging out in the kitchen when a knock on the door sounded, I looked around confused, we were all here so who could be at the door? Apart from the fact that people spended so much time in my house lately they didn't even bother to knock anymore, they just came right in.

Molly and Lily stood up with a troubled look at each other while the rest of us waited in silence, we heard laughter and Lily and Molly shouting 'Anna!' OH MY GOD! Anna was back! Dumbledore said she might come back but I didn´t believe him, after all she was probably having the time of her life in America, going out with lots of stupid guys, my blood boiled with anger with the thought of any other man getting close to Anna.

James, of course, jumped to his feet eager to see his ´baby sis´ as he insisted on calling her, much to my and Remus´s amusement and her extreme irritation, I looked around and realized that I was the only one left in the kitchen as everyone else had ran to the door to see Anna.

I walked as calmly as I could, determinated to play it cool and ignore my instincts, which were screaming at me to hug her and kiss her, I couldn´t do that though because she had broken up with me when she left, explaining as gently as possible that she didn´t want a long distance relationship, I would have gladly gone with her but the order needed me here and let´s face it I´m just not good at hiding.

Anna was apparently being squished to death by most of the order, so she didn´t notice me until they pulled away, ´´hi´´ she said, ´ok, this isn´t awkward at all´ I thought sarcastically,

´´it´s good to see you Anne´´ I replied calmly, reminding myself that I wasn´t allowed to call her ´hon´ or ´Anna banana´ liked I used to.

Right now I felt like killing myself, I wanted to hug her but I had no idea if she felt the same way, after all it had been an entire year since the last time I saw her,

´_flashback´_

_´Serious I need you to understand´ she whispered, tears in her eyes_

_´but I don´t want to understand´ I said stubbornly, I simply refused to let her go into hiding on her alone but I was in the middle of a mission here in London and I couldn´t go with her._

_She leaned forward and kissed me softly ´I love you, but I just don´t think were ready to try a long distance relationship, I´ve always known that as far as we´re together it´ll work out, but if we don´t see each other all the time than I´m not so sure it will´_

_She was right, I knew that, but I already had to deal with her leaving to live with a man who I knew nothing about and it would make me feel a lot better if we were still together, she was breaking up with me though and I watched helplessly as she walked out of my life, not looking back._

_´end of flashback'_

Now that was a dramatic breakup as Prongs and Moony were so kind as to remind me constantly, and after that I moped around for quite some time, I know, not at all murderer like but what can I say, I was sad, worried, and lonely can you really blame me for being a bit depressed? Besides I snapped out of it as soon as I realized I was acting like a pathetic ex-boyfriend, which is not like me at all.

By now everyone was walking back to the kitchen, completely ignoring the awkward silence between me and Anna

´´how was America? ´´ Lily asked, her arm around her shoulders as they walked

´´it was good, I had a lot of fun there´´ Anna answered, though I noticed the happy smile become just a little fake, right there I knew something bad had happened, she wasn´t exactly hard to read and I knew her better than just about anyone

Lily gave her a doubt filled look, she had noticed the pain in her eyes to and I was convinced that Anna would tell her everything she wanted to know as soon as she asked, they were both used to shearing secrets with each other, I however would have to find out some other way, then I remembered that the Weasley twins had a new invention they called extendable ears and I planned to keep an eye on those two to know when they went upstairs and he was sure to hear everything he wanted to know …

* * *

><p>Lily POV<p>

Something´s wrong, I just know it.

There seems to be a certain light missing in my best friend´s eyes and I didn´t like it, somehow I know someone hurt her and whoever did it is going to get a long talk by my part as I simply refuse to let anyone who hurt Anna get away with it, no I wouldn´t allow it no matter what, she was after all my sister in law and my very best friend, she once broke a guy´s nose when he kissed another girl only because she knew I liked him and she was the one who tricked me into going out with James which ended up being one of my best dates ever (I know, shocking) there isn´t a thing I wouldn´t do for her,

And whoever dared to hurt her can start picking some white roses for the funeral, nobody messes up MY family without getting hurt. Badly.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know it really isn´t that good but in my defense I had to write it in about 20 minutes, again really sorry about the long wait I´ll try to update more often, but I won´t upload chapter 3 until I get at least 10 reviews, don´t look at me like that! I need encouragement to keep going! <strong>

**On a different note I would like to thank all my reviewers, I LOVE YOU! I got some questions so:**

**Serious does know she´s going into hiding though he has no idea where she´s going.**

**They were waiting but Anna just went through a bad break up and she doesn't know if Serious still feels the same about her. **

**They couldn´t go together because The Order really needed Serious.**

**She was dating Eddie-boy because she know he would be able to protect her and accidentally fell for him, though she´s not really In love and her pride is only deeply wounded, she actually used him to get over Serious (which didn´t work) and convinced herself she did loved him**

**It wouldn´t have been obvious because death eaters aren´t smart enough to think she could leave the country**

**Thanks for the suggestions on the vamps that should come back but Alice has to come ack because I´ve got special plans for her.**

**ANYWAY I should go, don´t hesitate to write if you have more questions I promise to try and answer them, remember to REVIEW and constructed criticism is not only accepted but appreciated as I want nothing more than to get better, lots and lots of L O V E….**

**FRED´S FAVORITE GIRL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! How are you this beautiful afternoon, hope you´re all great. Thanks for the reviews I got I really appreciated it. I got some comments on Sirius's name so I´m really sorry about having gotten it wrong but that's what happens when you don´t have time to pay attention to what you're writing, I also got a comment on a plot hole that is going to be cleared away in this chapter, if you find anymore though I hope you let me know so I can fix it.**

**Enjoy!**

Anna POV

After a dinner with lots of laughter and delicious food everyone asked me how was America, I told them I was tiered though and I wanted to go to sleep, this was true even if it wasn´t the whole reason I didn´t want to talk about it.

Lily offered to show me my room, I found this a bit odd as this wasn´t the first time I´ve been here but I didn´t think much of it, I just thought maybe she just needed some sort of advice.

Boy was I wrong.

I opened the door to my room and sat on the bed, looking expectantly at Lily, she sighed and sat next to me.

´´ok, spill´´ she said, looking me straight in the eye,

I pretended to be confused ´´what are you talking about Lils?´´

She frowned and took my hands in hers ´´I know you to well, you can´t deny that your hurting about something and obviously something happened because normally you wouldn´t have come without writing first´´

I just looked at her, finally I sighed, ´´ok but you have to swear you won´t say anything, especially to James´´ she nodded

´´so you know how I left and went to live in Phoenix with this squib and his wife? Well a little after I got there they got a divorce, I was just getting used to Phoenix so I didn´t want to leave, I stayed with Renee and when I got to old I would drink more de-aging potion, anyway this Renee person got remarried and to give the happy couple some alone time I asked Charlie, her ex-husband if I could stay with him, so I went to Forks, the little town where he lived and I fell for this guy, I became friends with one of his sisters there were some accidents and after a particularly nasty one on my birthday…´´

I took I deep breath and blurted out the next part ´´he broke up with me and left me alone in the forest´´

There was one second of silence before Lily started shouting ´´WHAT? THAT IDIOT!´´ after she calmed down a bit I said, very hesitantly the last part of my story,

´´um lils… he and his family are vampires´´

Sirius POV

WHAT? Vampires! Damn I even got over my anger at her dating another guy when I heard he was a VAMPIRE! Normally I don´t have anything against vamps, because I simply hate prejudices to other creatures, probably because of my close friendship with Remus.

It case you haven´t figured it out, I was listening to the whole conversation from my room (those extendable ears are really long, lucky thing to since Prongs and Moony had followed me upstairs to make sure I didn´t spy, HAHA they forgot I am a murderer, and therefore can do ANYTHING) and, though it hurt when I heard she had gone out with someone else (not that I blamed her, I mean, it was 15 years!) it hurt a lot more to learn that she had put herself in danger like that.

I loved her, it was as simple as that, it didn´t matter to me how messed up our lives were or how many vamps were after her, all I knew was that nobody was sure how much time they had to live right now and I wanted to spend every second I had left with her.

No matter what it took, I was going to get her back, I loved her too much to lose her twice.

Lily POV

ok, all i can say is that very soon, a certain vamp is going to die...again, painfully and slowly, maybe i´ll try out the cruciatus curse... nooo that´s illigal, I must think of something legal that couses a lot of damage.

**ok! what did you think? i know i said i woudn´t post until i got 10 reviews but i coudl´t do that to you! but really REVIEW!**


End file.
